Liga Mundo Season 21
Liga Mundo Season 21 ran from November 20, 2014 to March 21, 2015. The league saw a decrease from 27 to 26 teams - with one expansion addition and two clubs closed down by the league authorities. SC Jeniçer Tirana joined the league as an expansion team on November 5, 2014 while Antarctican Polar Bears and Skagafjörður Nords AFC were disbanded by the league on the following day prior to the drafting of the new season schedule. Spain relocated to Loftus Versfeld in Pretoria on November 16, 2014 and were re-named the Transvaal Bothas. On November 20, 2014, Stien van Buyten became - at age 39 - the oldest outfield player ever to appear in a Liga Mundo match when he started for the Transvaal Springboks in their Season 21 opener versus Plymouth City FC. He was also the last remaining active player in Liga Mundo from Season 1 as well as holding the record for most seasons in Liga Mundo with 21 campaigns to his name. After appearing in 4 matches during his 21st and final campaign, Stien Van Buyten decided to take an early retirement and hung up his cleats on December 30, 2014 – two weeks short of seven years in Liga Mundo. His last game took place at Loftus Versfeld on Christmas Day of 2014 when he entered the game as a substitute in the Springboks’ win over The Fighting Sherms. Due to poor voting participation by the league managers the previous few seasons, starting this season the commissioner would once again select the league MVP along with the divisional MVPs. AS Accelerando joined as an expansion team for Liga Mundo Season 22 on March 10, 2015 after the Tercera Liga season had ended. The league went through contraction during the off-season which followed when Debate Land Orators, Syracuse Salty Dogs, and Transvaal Bothas, the three-worst clubs in the Tercera Liga, were wounded up and disbanded by league authorities on March 25, 2015. This resulted in the league going to 24 teams and re-balancing the three divisions at 8 teams each. Final Standings Regular Season LM Primera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team LM Segunda Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team LM Tercera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Costa Libertad Trophy (Team of the Month) The Costa Libertad Trophy for the Liga Mundo Team of the Month was inaugurated on June 1, 2012 as a team achievement award for all Liga Mundo teams. The trophy is named in honour of the former Cybernation Costa Libertad - which was the home of Liga Mundo's founder PremierApex. Retirements & Departures *'Alejo Moisés' (Atlético Luz Del Mar / Marseille FC) fullback, aged 35 - Alejo Moisés started to make his mark in the league beginning in Season 10 and would continue to be one of the leading fullbacks in the game for the next ten seasons. He would find himself named to the Primera Liga all-star teams in Season 10, 11, 12, 15, 16, 18, and 19 as well as to the All-Liga all-star teams in Season 11, 14, 16, and 18. His all-star performances were buttressed by his solid achievements with being named to X11 teams: Alejo Moisés finished for 1st in X11 selections in the Primera Liga in Season 15 (10 selections) and led the Primera Liga for X11 selections the following season with 12. He finished 2nd in X11 selections in Season 11 (13 selections) and Season 18 (12 selections). During his first team after relocation to Marseille, Alejo Moisés led the Segunda Liga in Season 14 with 12 X11 team selections and was named to the Segunda Liga and All-Liga all-star teams in recognition. Moisés would be named again to the Segunda Liga all-star team in Season 20, in what would be his last full campaign played in Liga Mundo. Moisés played 100th match in Season 14, on August 2, 2012, which saw him inducted into the Liga Mundo Hall of Fame. His next century match came during Season 20 on August 14, 2014 with his 200th appearance. After a poor, losing outing against Guajolotes, he found himself abruptly released by Marseille FC on December 18, 2014 after an ugly display on the sidelines at half-time between Club Manager Alaric and Moisés. The manager accused the veteran of not hustling after both goals conceded were from players that Alejo had been marking. Overall, he played in 219 career matches for Atlético Luz Del Mar and Marseille FC. He scored 10 goals and 30 assists and was selected to the X11 teams for a total of 163 times. *'Stien van Buyten' (Transvaal Springboks) - midfielder, aged 39 - He was the club's first-ever junior prospect, promoted to the senior team just 2 days after the club was founded in Liga Mundo. His best seasons came during the championship run in Season 5 when he gained prominence as an instrumental playmaker on the midfield line and in Season 13 when he scored 7 goals and 7 assists to finish 3rd in scoring in the Primera Liga – earning his only appearance on the all-star team. He gained legendary status after playing his 100th match on June 17, 2010. Van Buyten played in his 200th match on June 18, 2012 during the first-leg semi-final match in Copa Cato VII versus Syracuse Salty Dogs. He scored his 100th career point - becoming the 3rd Springbok to reach that mark - on April 1, 2013 when he scored a goal during Transvaal's 4-1 defeat of Debate Land Orators in the first round of Copa Del Mar V. Van Buyten scored his 50th career goal in Season 18 on October 24, 2013 during a 3-3 draw at Skagafjörður Nords AFC. In Season 19 with age catching up with him, the 37-year-old Van Buyten was moved to the reserves. He played in his 300th match during Season 19 on May 22, 2014, helping lead the team to a close 4-3 victory over Debate Land Orators - his playmaking ability during the contest resulting in him scoring the first goal of the match. On November 20, 2014, Van Buyten became - at age 39 - the oldest outfield player ever to appear in a Liga Mundo match when he started for the Springboks in their Season 21 opener versus Plymouth City FC. He was also the last remaining active player in Liga Mundo from Season 1 as well as holding the record for most seasons in Liga Mundo with 21 campaigns to his name. After appearing in 4 matches during his 21st and final campaign, Stien Van Buyten decided to take an early retirement and hung up his cleats on December 30, 2014 – two weeks short of seven years in Liga Mundo. His last game took place at Loftus Versfeld on Christmas Day of 2014 when he entered the game as a substitute in the Springboks’ win over The Fighting Sherms. He departed from the game as the club’s career leader for games played (313) and assists (78) and in second-place for career points (131). *'Kyle Thorpe' (RMI Armed Forces FC) - midfielder, aged 36 - An original player who joined the team in Season 6, Thorpe played in 16 seasons and led the club in career games played (279), career assists (90), and career points (153). He led all midfielders for goals scored (63) and was third-overall. His best season came during Season 20 when he scored 12 goals and 27 points in 19 matches. Thorpe was selected to X11 teams on 53 occasions. *'Darrell Spheeris' (Templar Forsworn / Templar United) - fullback, aged 31 - He was sold on transfers for $3,377,220 on February 21, 2015. He led all Templar fullbacks for career games played (227) and was ranked third overall in the club history books behind Doolan and Boyes. He was also the leading career scorer amongst fullbacks with 30 points and 25 assists. *'Gene Albury' (Texas / Texas Longhorns / Vanderbilt Commodores / Gangnam Stylers / London Qwoppers / Norway Doges / Spain / Transvaal Bothas) - forward, aged 34 - promoted as a 19-year-old junior prospect during the club's debut season in Liga Mundo Season 7, Albury experienced both the highs and lows which the club lurched through in its 15 rollercoaster seasons spent in the league. His career in Liga Mundo was as irregular and inconsistent as the club's performance, as he was benched by the club coaching staff for the entire durations of Season 9, Season 10, Season 11, and Season 14. He announced his retirement for the end of Season 22, but after the club sacked Manager KingChris at the end of Season 21, the league authorities disbanded the team on March 25, 2015 and he finally hung up his cleats for after after 145 career matches in 11 seasons between Season 7 and Season 21. He scored 14 goals and 16 points. *'Collin Peters' (Vanderbilt Commodores / Gangnam Stylers / London Qwoppers / Norway Doges / Spain / Transvaal Bothas) - midfielder/goalkeeper, aged 24 - Peters joined the club as a free signing addition prior to Season 16 to shore up a depleted roster - and he would quickly go down in Liga Mundo history for being the worst player and goalkeeper ever to take to the field in the entire league's history. His notoriety came about when the club management began using the untrained and inexperienced Peters as the starting goalkeeper. After 6 long, torturous seasons playing in the purgatory of the Tercera Liga, Collin Peters was finally relieved of his misery when the club sacked Manager KingChris at the end of Season 21 and the league authorities then disbanded the team on March 25, 2015. Peters played in 58 games and while his goalkeeping statistics went unreported, it is believed he allowed in an average of almost 6 goals per game. *'Louis Gall' (Vanderbilt Commodores / Gangnam Stylers / London Qwoppers / Norway Doges / Spain / Transvaal Bothas) - midfielder, aged 36 - He signed with the team as a free agen in Season 12 for $81,700. Gall played in 149 games for the club, managing to score 1 goal and 6 points on a team where goals have since become a rarity. *'Raul Gillespie' (Debate Land Orators) fullback, aged 37 - He was an original member of the club when Debate Land Orators joined Liga Mundo at the start of Season 8. A defensive fullback skilled at setting up the counterattack plays from deep in his own zone, Gillespie picked up 20 assists and 23 points during his career - along with 3 goals he potted in over a 7-season span. He was the all-time club leader for career games played with 262 appearances when the club was disbanded on March 25, 2015. *'Theo Witvoet' (Debate Land Orators) fullback, aged 37. Signed with club in Season 13 as free agent. Witvoet played in 167 games, scoring 10 goals and 22 points. *'Almiro Alijó' (Clube Atlético Santos / Atlético Melloria) - midfielder, aged 35 - He played 4 seasons for the club. 65 career games with 13 goals and 30 points. *'Lamont Rodriguez' (FC Konkrage) - fullback, aged 35 - Acquired in Season 16 for 1,628,600 this speedster played 6 seasons. He appeared in 108 matches, scoring 1 goal and 11 points. *'Nor Promsiri' (AFC Merry Men) - midfielder, aged 36 - Promsiri played in 86 matches over 5 seasons with The Merry Men; scored 23 goals, 53 points, and was named to X11 teams in 45 instances. *'Henry Randahl' (Bethlehem FC) fullback, aged 35. Randahl played 4 seasons for The Steel Workers, appearing in 59 games during his career. He scord 1 goal and 10 points. *'Arthur Ellington' (Gopher City Pippas FC) fullback, aged 34. Strong ball header and a whiz on the freekick set-plays, he appeared in 58 games for The Pippery in his 4 seasons. An original member of the team when they joined the league. *'Dion Gledhill' (Plymouth City FC) - forward, aged 35 - He played 2 seasons and appeared in 34 games; scored 10 goals and 15 points. League MVP Due to poor voting participation by the league managers the previous few seasons, starting this season the commissioner would once again select the league MVP along with the divisional MVPs. Raf Pisano (Templar United) was named Liga Mundo MVP and the recipient of the Lois Luis MVP Trophy for Season 21 after leading his team to dominance in the Primera Liga as Templar United won their third league championship. All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team Career Milestones 300 games *'Saamuel Vahermets' (Dynamo Dorpat) played in his 300th career match on November 24, 2014 *'Don Silver' (Atlético Melloria) played in his 300th career match on December 8, 2014 *'Tiago André' (Marseille FC) played in his 300th career match on December 11, 2014 *'Michael Pitts' (VolNation Volunteers) - played 300th match on February 16, 2015 *'Hector Howarth' (Atlético Melloria) - played 300th match on February 12, 2015 200 games *'Tapper Kärtmann' (Dynamo Dorpat) played in his 200th career match on December 1, 2014 *'Eron Iru' (Guajolotes) played in his 200th career match on December 25, 2014 *'Kevin MacBay' (Nordheim Badgers FC) played in his 200th career match on December 25, 2014 *'Nélson Touro' (Estrella Roja) played in his 200th career match on December 1, 2014 *'Vasili Gridin' (RMI Armed Forces FC) played in his 200th career match on December 1, 2014 *'Glenn Rystad' (RMI Armed Forces FC) played in his 200th career match on December 1, 2014 *'Arne Kenusar' (Dynamo Dorpat) - played 200th match on February 23, 2015 *'Lloyd Fry' (VolNation Volunteers) - played 200th match on February 23, 2015 *'Rudolf Fäste' (VolNation Volunteers) - played 200th match on February 16, 2015 Manager of the Season Manager of the Season award rankings are based on X11 Manager point totals accumulated during the regular season for each round of matches - with Primera managers earning 3 points per X11 Manager selection, Segunda managers 2 points, and Tercera managers 1 point. Ties in the rankings are decided by overall league placement. SEASON 21 MANAGER RANKINGS *Templar United = 9 (Liga Mundo & Primera Manager of the Season) *Ocean´s Gold = 9 *Nordheim Badgers FC = 9 *Plymouth City FC = 8 (Segunda Manager of the Season) *Guajolotes = 6 *Dynamo Dorpat = 6 *Clachnacuddin = 6 *VolNation Volunteers = 6 *Atlético Melloria = 6 *The Fighting Sherms = 6 *Bethlehem FC = 6 *TNFR Twilight Titans FC = 5 (Tercera Manager of the Season) *RMI Armed Forces FC = 5 *Transvaal Springboks = 4 *AFC Merry Men = 4 *Swamplandia Sinners = 3 *Gopher City Pippas FC = 3 *Ashie Road 11 = 2 *SC Jeniçer Tirana = 1 Copa Cato XIV First Round Matches played on November 24 and December 1, 2014 *Ashie Road 11 defeated SC Jeniçer Tirana (3-0; 4-1) *The Fighting Sherms defeated Syracuse Salty Dogs (4-0; 3-0) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Gopher City Pippas FC (1-0; 5-0) *Marseille FC defeated Transvaal Bothas (7-0; 7-0) *River Plate defeated Debate Land Orators (3-1; 5-0) *FC Konkrage defeated Estrella Roja (1-0; 1-0) *AFC Merry Men defeated Bethlehem FC (1-1; 4-2) *Plymouth City FC defeated TNFR Twilight Titans FC (6-1; 5-2) *Ocean´s Gold defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (2-0; 1-0) *Templar United defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (0-2; 3-0) Second Round Matches played on December 8 and December 15, 2014 *Templar United defeated Transvaal Springboks (3-0; 2-2) *Clachnacuddin defeated Ocean´s Gold (1-1; 2-0) *VolNation Volunteers defeated Plymouth City FC (2-2; 2-0) *Swamplandia Sinners defeated AFC Merry Men (2-0; 2-0) *Guajolotes defeated FC Konkrage (1-0; 6-0) *Atlético Melloria defeated River Plate (3-2; 2-1) *Ashie Road 11 defeated Marseille FC (1-1; 0-0) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated The Fighting Sherms (1-0; 2-0) Quarter-Finals Matches played on December 22 and December 29, 2014 *Clachnacuddin defeated Ashie Road 11 (2-0; 5-0) *Atlético Melloria defeated VolNation Volunteers (3-1; 6-6) *Guajolotes defeated Swamplandia Sinners (3-0; 4-1) *Templar United defeated Dynamo Dorpat (1-0; 2-0) Semi-Finals Matches played on January 5 and January 12, 2015 *Clachnacuddin defeated Atlético Melloria (2-1; 3-1) *Templar United defeated Guajolotes (2-3; 1-0) Copa Cato XIV Finals Matches played on January 19 and January 26, 2015 *Templar United defeated Clachnacuddin (3-1; 1-1) UCFA Champions Cup IV First Round Matches played on February 9, 2015 *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated Templar United (0-0 6-5 PK) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Clachnacuddin (1-1 5-4 PK) *Transvaal Springboks Bethlehem FC (3-2) *Ashie Road 11 defeated Transvaal Bothas (7-0) *Estrella Roja defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (4-1) *Swamplandia Sinners defeated AFC Merry Men (3-0) *Atlético Melloria defeated Gopher City Pippas FC (3-0) *Marseille FC defeated Syracuse Salty Dogs (4-0) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Ocean´s Gold (5-4 ET) *VolNation Volunteers defeated Debate Land Orators (4-1) Second Round Matches played on February 16, 2015 *VolNation Volunteers defeated Ashie Road 11 (2-1) *Plymouth City FC defeated FC Konkrage (3-2 ET) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Estrella Roja (4-0) *Swamplandia Sinners defeated Atlético Melloria (4-2) *The Fighting Sherms defeated River Plate (1-0) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Guajolotes (2-0) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated SC Jeniçer Tirana (3-1) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Marseille FC (4-1) Quarter-Finals Matches played on February 23, 2015 *Swamplandia Sinners defeated Plymouth City FC (4-1) *Transvaal Springboks defeated The Fighting Sherms (1-0) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Dynamo Dorpat (2-1) *VolNation Volunteers defeated TNFR Twilight Titans FC (4-2 ET) Semi-Finals Matches played on March 2, 2015 *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Transvaal Springboks (2-0) *VolNation Volunteers defeated Swamplandia Sinners (4-0) UCFA Champions Cup IV Finals Match played on March 9, 2015 *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated VolNation Volunteers (4-3) Challenge Cup competitions Inverness Cup V Friendly matches played on February 2 and March 2, 2015 *Clachnacuddin defeated Ashie Road 11 (2-0; 1-0) Team Pages *Estrella Roja *Gopher City Pippas FC *Guajolotes *Transvaal Springboks Nation and Member Pages *VolNation *Cataduanes Free State *Gopherbashi *Transvaal (Botha) Category:Liga Mundo Category:Soccer